The present invention relates to mold-resistant construction materials and construction auxiliaries distinguished by the presence therein of an azole alone or in combination with a sporulation inhibitor and/or with a substance which is antiadhesive toward microorganisms.
Particularly when they are employed in damp areas, such as household bathrooms, shower cabinets, etc., silicone, acrylate, and other types of joint sealant frequently exhibit mold-related discolorations. These coverings, which are usually black or colored, are difficult if not impossible to remove. These affected sealants must normally then be mechanically removed and renewed. Similar comments apply to other construction materials or auxiliaries and to other materials such as filter media, textile, pelts, paper, hides or leather which are exposed to moisture and not adequately ventilated.
In order to prevent such mold coverings in the cured compositions, joint sealants are normally furnished with fungicides. An example of a fungicide used is DCOIT. The use of fungicides such as DCOIT, however, is not sufficient to keep the joint sealants durably free from mold-related discoloration. The biocides used are washed out after a relatively short time, and molds can grow on the surface of the joint sealant. A general problem here is that highly effective fungicides are washed out after a relatively short time, whereas fungicides that are not washed out so easily lack adequate activity. For other construction materials, construction auxiliaries, and the other stated materials as well it has not been possible to date to find a satisfactory solution.
EP1035159B1 describes organopolysiloxane compositions which besides organopolysiloxanes and silanes, as an antibacterial substance, comprise an iron compound and may further comprise a compound containing triazole groups.
EP0931811A1 describes organopolysiloxane compositions which besides organopolysiloxanes and silanes comprise a compound containing triazole groups and an inorganic antibacterial substance.
EP0881265A2 describes organopolysiloxane compositions which besides organopolysiloxanes and silanes comprise a compound containing triazole groups and zinc 2-pyridylthio-1-oxide.
JP2003238301 describes sealants which can comprise various combinations of fungicidal substances.